Missed Messages ( traduction )
by LizzieLose
Summary: UA lemon où Clarke ne répond pas délibérément au SMS de Bellamy (traduction)
1. Chapter 1

** L'auteur originale :Nova'sSouthernGold**

**Ce n'est pas le premier OS d'elle que je traduis donc voilà, allez voir Relationship Advice si vous avez aimé cet OS.**

**Allez voir la fic originale : s/10979536/1/Missed-Messages**

**Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, vous allez remarqué que j'ai modifié certains passages, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai demandé à l'auteur avant de le faire !**

**Il y a du lemon dans cet Os donc je vous préviens !**

**J'espère que vous allez aimé !**

**Enjoy !**

**Un Bellarke dans un UA à l'université**

Je soupirais péniblement à cause de la neige fondante qui signifiait la fin de l'hiver, soufflant encore plus à cause d'un trou dans mes semelles, faisant ainsi que mes bottes étaient trempées de l'intérieur. J'ignorais les nombreux vibrements de mon portable, signifiant que j'avais reçu une multitude de messages. Je poussais la porte du hall d'entrée avec mon épaule, et marchais vers l'ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton monter. Je sortis finalement mon portable, regardant tous les messages que j'avais reçu, ils étaient la plupart de Bellamy. Je déverrouillais mon téléphone, et les faisais défiler.

**Princesse. J'ai vu quelque chose ...d'intéressant dans la salle de bain.**

**Princesse ?**

**Dis moi que c'est pour moi.**

**Si tu réponds pas, je vais te sauter dessus dès que tu vas passer la porte.**

**Ppriiiincceeesseeee**

**Clarke ?**

**Ok je vais te sauter dessus.**

Je souriais légèrement, et éteignis mon téléphone que je rangeais dans ma poche. Je rentrais dans l'ascenseur, appuyais sur un numéro, et attendis. Une fois arrivée à mon étage, j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et enlevais d'un coup mes bottes dans un coin, en regardant autour de moi. Je vis quelque chose bouger du coin de l'oeil, et souris.

**"-Bell, je suis rentrée !"** je l'appelais.

Je soufflais légèrement, car je venais de me retrouver plaquée contre le mur, les mains de Bellamy juste à côté de ma tête, son visage dangereusement près du mien.

**"-Alors tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?"**

Je souris, secouant légèrement mon téléphone.

**"-Donc tu as reçu les messages et tu n'as pas répondu... Exprès ? "Il** sourit, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

**"-Peut être..."** je souris sournoisement.

**"-Donc cette chose qui est dans la salle de bain ?"**commença-t-il.

**"-Peut attendre."j**e répondis, le devançant ainsi, avant de l'embrasser. Il ne fut pas très long à répondre à mon baiser, et d'enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille, et de me tirer plus près de lui, plaquant ses lèvres un peu contre les miennes.

Je gémis contre ses lèvres, et il me souleva pour que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Et il me plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, plaquant son bassin un peu plus contre moi. Je gémis un peu plus fort que je sentis quelque chose de dur dans son pantalon. Sa bouche dériva vers ma nuque, suçant et léchant cette partie de peau.

**"-Oh mon dieu..." **gémissais-je.

Il recula légèrement, le temps que je puisse retirer son t-shirt, et le mien suivit rapidement. Je me penchais de façon à pouvoir embrasser sa nuque, puis suçant la peau au dessus de son coeur, je pouvais sentir les battements de son coeur à travers sa peau, et je souris. Je me fis tombée, et atterris à genoux, le regardant comme si je n'avais pas défait sa ceinture, et enlever son pantalon et son boxer, mais quand même récompensée par une grande érection. Je souris, garda un contact visuel avec lui, alors que je l'embrassais sur le bout.

**"- Putain, Clarke..." **gronda-t-il quand je le pris dans ma bouche.

Je me reculais, pour ne plus l'avoir dans ma bouche, et me relevais, baissant mon pantalon, et enlevant mon soutien-gorge, le laissant tomber au sol. Il me souleva, et me porta jusqu'au lit, me coinçant dessus, en dessous de lui, quand nous tombâmes tous les deux dessus. Il m'embrassa brutalement, et d'un simple mouvement, me pénétra d'un coup. Nous gémîmes en même temps, et je gémis encore plus fort quand il commença ses vas-et-viens.

**"-Bellamy..."g**émis-je, et il accéléra la cadence. Il embrassa ma nuque, il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour atteindre le septième ciel et il en fit de même, en même temps que moi. Nous étions tous les deux en train d'haletés, et il s'effondra à côté de moi. Il se retira de moi, alors que je me blottissais contre lui.

**"- Je devrais ne pas te répondre plus souvent "** murmurais-je, il éclata de rire tellement fort, que j'en étais heureuse, murmurant un léger : **"Je t'aime "** avant de m'endormir.

**Bon au moins la dessus l'auteure et moi sommes pareilles, c'est notre premier lemon, le premier qu'elle écrivait, et quant à moi, le premier que je traduisais (accessoirement je n'en ai jamais écris mais voilà !) Je vais essayer de traduire rapidement la 2e partie qui est très très courte ! Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	2. Chapitre 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongemDésolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'avais un brevet blanc, mon stage, des rapports à écrire à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, des sorties à préparer, des oraux importants, la galère quoi ! Je l'avais déjà écris ce chapitre 2, mais il s'est supprimé, ça m'apprendra à ne pas sauvegarder et à tout vouloir écrire d'un coup, arghhhh, mais il est là ! Il est très très court, puisqu'à la base, selon l'auteure il n'était pas prévu, mais c'est suite aux lecteurs anglophones qu'elle l'a écris, ils voulaient absolument savoir ce qu'était "la chose", elle ne me l'avait même pas dit, j'ai eu la surprise comme tout le monde ! /em/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongemLes droits reviennent directement à span style="text-decoration: underline;"ThePerfectShip,/span allez voir la fic originale si vous avez le temps elle est géniale !/em/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongemRéponse à la rewiew de span style="text-decoration: underline;"Estellech/span : Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil, c'était la première fois que j'en traduisais un, donc je suis contente qu'il soit pas archi-nul !/em/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongemBon pas plus de blabla voilà la suite !/em/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Je soupira quand je fus réveillée, me blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de leur propriétaire, Bellamy Blake. Je soupira une nouvelle fois, avant de me retirée plus doucement possible de cette emprise, m'enroulant dans un drap et me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte et alluma l'eau de la douche, laissant la vapeur envahir la pièce, avant d'entrer dans la cabine. Mon regard se porta vers le mur derrière moi, où "la chose" était accrochée. Une éclatante, et rouge pièce de lingerie. Je souris, et l'attrapa avant de le mettre. Inutile de préciser, qu'une fois que Bellamy me vit dedans, nous ne quittâmes pas l'appartement pendant plusieurs heures.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"strongVoilà c'est la fin ! Merci d'avoir lu !/strong/p 


End file.
